


Godkiller

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [18]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Consequences, Established Relationship, Gods, M/M, Married Couple, Multiverse, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Decided to try something different and challenge myself with a prompt I found on tumblr.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Kudos: 5





	Godkiller

**Author's Note:**

> 'am still tired.  
> And found this prompt, from @writing-prompt-s on tumblr
> 
> _You thought you were just being dorkily romantic when you included an open challenge to every god in your wedding vows. Now, 3 centuries later. You are The Godkiller, and your spouse is the most powerful warrior on the planet._

“When did it all come to this?” Rock asked, bemused.

“Well maybe _someone_ ,” Pit started, giving a sideways glance to his robotic husband. “Decided it would be fun to challenge all the gods in all realities during our wedding vows.”

Rock huffed. “I didn't think they'd take it personally!”

“Really?” Pit smirked, raising an eyebrow. “You didn't think some of the most selfish and self-centered beings in the multiverse would take offense to you claiming they'd never manage to separate us and live?”

“Palutena and Viridi didn't! Neither did the Hands!” Rock argued. “Or any of the gods we did invite!”

Pit sighed. It was true that he and his husband had only invited some of their close divine friends and acquaintances for the ceremony. And even the angel could not have predicted what had happened next.

They had thought Galeem and Dharkon had been a coincidence.

But then, a lot more had showed up.

Of the Pantheon of gods in Pit's world, the only ones left were the goddesses of Light and Nature, all the others has “perished” by the reluctant robot's hand.

Then again, he was usually not the one dealing the final blow: Pit was what you could call 'overprotective', and would not let anyone, no matter how powerful, harm his spouse, either physically or mentally.

Which reminded him he should probably take out his blade from the freshly slained deity laying at their feet.

Once he removed the blade, and got his bow back, the god's body dissipated in a ray of light.

“Aaaaand, that's one down!” Pit cheered, pumping up his fist in the air.

“Yaaaaay...” Rock cheered monotonously. “Only a billion more to go...”

“Aw, come on Rock! Look at it this way!” Pit smiled. “Thanks to you I've become recognized as a mighty warrior! Everyone shows me respect!”

“I'm glad you feel that way... but you know how much I hate fighting, Pit.” Rock lamented. “All I wanted was to live a peaceful life with you, in a little house, with lots of pets...”

Pit blinked, looking around at their home: a safe haven, with a little cottage up on a hill, surrounded by moutains and forests, the sea not far away, and a river nearby, with animals from all kinds of different universes and eras roaming about.

“... but, we _are_ living that life?...”

“Is it really peaceful, though?” Rock deadpanned.

“It is!” Pit insisted. “And at least, it's not _boring_ peaceful!”

Rock still did not look convinced, so Pit frowned, and closed the gap between them, kissing his husband's lips softly.

“Hey now, Rocky,” Pit murmured. “It's alright! I like that life. And we don't really kill them anyways, gods are immortal, after all!”

Rock frowned. “But-”

Pit shushed him, a hand on the robot's mouth. “I know, Rock. I know you hate being called the 'Godkiller'. I know how much you hate to hurt others.”

“I do...” Rock mumbled into the angel's hand.

“But have you noticed how quiet things have been lately?” Pit grinned. “It seems like the attacks are becoming less frequent!”

“I hope so! It's been three hundred years already!” Rock half-smiled.

“Which means they're starting to give up.” Pit grinned wider. “And soon they'll stop bothering us, because they'll finally understand what you said in your vows was true.”

That got his husband to laugh, the robot's eyes shining, as he took the angel's hands in his. “Yeah! We still are together, aren't we?...”

Pit smiled fondly, bringing his spouse closer into his arms, kissing his forehead. “That's right. And no gods will ever come between us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all really, really silly, and I can't vouch for the quality of this story. (Or if it makes sense.)
> 
> But anyways, thank you for reading this! ^^


End file.
